tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Nigtorra
Personality Nigtorra is shown as a sensible, sassy and a motherly mutant. She's pretty intelligent and knows a lot about science like Donatello, though shares Raphael's ferocity (though at least three times more). Nigtorra is also known to be overprotective and caring to the people close to her, she is and can be very defensive of her loved ones to the point she would sacrifice herself for them. Her scientific-mind could helped Donatello or any other kind of scientist to succeed in their project, using her scent and intellect. She seems to avoid talking about science in her mutant body form, as she feels she'd be seen as some kind 'mad-scientific reptile'. Though she would help if it were something difficult for her companion(s) to do alone . Nigtorra is known to be vengeful and aggressive towards her enemies, especially if they've harmed one of her allies. She is known to be unable to control herself against her enemies, fighting mercilessly and relentlessly using her massive claws and powerful jaws. If one of her allies had died under her protection she would not accept their fate unless the battle would end with her controlling herself once more. Nigtorra also shares a gingerly and observant personality when it comes to picking her allies, she seems to have some sort of fear of being betrayed by someone and keeps a distance from them as if they were potential enemies. History Nigtorra (or Nora at the time) worked as an assistant to her professor for an experiment for baby caimans, testing their DNA and genetics. On she her way back home, she apparently got hit by canister of mutagen and had became a large mutant caiman (due to the fact that was probably the last organism she touched). Nora had fled to the city's rooftops, trying to avoid humans, and had been fortunate enough to have been caught by a Foot Clan patrol and taken back to their lair. They had her chained for few months, but she was given food and water about once a day. Later a Foot ninja had freed her, and she had been determined to prove herself (and a way as a possible thanks) to the Foot Clan by joining them. Later on, Shredder had began testing to start strengthening the Foot Clan by attempting 2nd mutations to the Foot Clans mutant, being the first, Nigtorra had been mutated to a black, foggy form of herself, giving her the ability to camouflage or become 'invisible' to only both those she wants to. In this form Nigtorra is practically invincible, and also has the strange ability to donate her power to others. Human During at the end Night Protector, Nigtorra was been turned back to her humane form after retro-mutagen had been spilled on her by one of her own enemies to attempt to weaken her and make her defenseless. She eventually left after Michelangelo (or Midnight) had been buried, but ended up reviving Midnight and creating a clone of him named Milo in A New Life. Trivia *Her first appearance in Behind The Darkness Comic by GolzyBlazey, she was mistakenly as a 'he', later on and had looked more like a lizard rather than caimen (alligator) because had a short snout during the entire Behind The Darkness comic. *In Night Protector, she can be seen in her true body. *Her markings on her back leg, suddenly changed to dark-old green color, and have been kept that way for some time. *Her real name is Nora, mentioned by Azrael in Night Protector. *Many fans make 'argue' about that how she probably has an interest in Donatello, but few of them believe she has interest to Michelangelo. Though it is really unknown, as the only evidence that points to her interest in Michelangelo is in GolzyBlazey's mini comics. * Category:Mutant Category:Caiman Category:Reptile Category:Female